


Snicker-Snack

by Myin_Connelly1



Series: On the Hunt [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex, Sex Curse, Violence, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: During all the craziness of the Leviathans, Dean takes some comfort with the upbeat redheaded hunter.  Can Sam discover the intricacies of the case before someone looses their head?





	1. Lakeshore

Castiel was gone, the Leviathans are on a rampage to take over the world, and Sam and Dean are on a hunt that seems related to the Leviathans. There had been a handful of murders recently where several people had be found decapitated, but their heads were gone, making identification take forever. They had been investigating the area for a week now, with no new leads.  
“Sam all I’m saying is we could use some help on this.” Dean was frustrated with this stupid hunt and really want to call someone specific for help.  
“If you want to get help, we should call Bobby.” Sam knew where Dean’s mind was at. Dean could barely keep himself from jumping down someone throat when they interviewed them.  
“We’ve talked with Bobby ‘til he can’t think straight no more. We need a new angle at this case. I’m calling Andie.” There he said it, now he couldn’t take it back. Ever since they had split from the Dryad case they had worked everything seemed to have gone to shit. She had been cryptic as ever when they had said good bye. Telling him not to think about her, but giving him a kiss that had boiled his blood and made his cock hard in no time flat. He felt like a fucking yo-yo with her, but all he knew for sure was that he wanted her. Sam rolled his eyes, and looked back at the file he had been mulling over for a while now.  
“Hey Dean.” Andie had picked up on the third ring. Well that was good news in Dean’s opinion, she had been ignoring him prior to this.  
“Hey sweetheart. Look I know your probably busy but we are in Holland, Michigan and are having a serious issue with a case we are working on. Do you think you can meet us and give us a fresh pair of eyes?” Dean was hopeful that she wouldn’t say no, they needed help, and he needed her.  
“Actually, I’m already here. Probably on the same case, looking into those decapitations? I’m staying at the Lakeshore Motel, room thirteen.”  
“See you then, sweetheart.” Dean hung up the phone, and stepped on the gas. “She’s already here looking into the case.” Sam thought that was weird, the odds that they would meet up on this case together after almost a year.  
“So I take it we are meeting up, and I should go get us a room so you guys can have your time. Don’t you guys have shit to figure out?” Sam gave him a bitch face.  
“Like what?” Dean asked looking at him confused.  
“Oh, I don’t know Dean, like how you guys can not see each other for a year, but when you meet up you fall right back into bed together. Doesn’t that seem weird to you? And didn’t you think that she was sick or something?”  
“You’re over thinking this Sam. This is good.” The rest of the ride to the motel was in silence. When they pulled into the parking lot, they say Andie’s burgundy Chevell SS in one of the other spots.  
“I’m gonna get us checked in then go do some research at the library.” Sam said to Dean as they walked in opposite directions. Dean nodded as he went up to the motel door with a gold thirteen on it and knocked. Andie opened the door, her plum red hair a little darker than normal, but otherwise no different than when he had scene her last. She gave him a disarming smile, then moved away from the door to let him in. Sam walked to the desk clerk to ask for a room. He paid, got the keys then took the Impala back out to the library.  
“So, Dean, tell me about about the case you are working on.” Andie sat down on a chair in the room, and Dean quirked an eyebrow.  
“I thought you were working the same case?” He was mostly teasing her, even though she generally didn’t like that. But something about her mannerism and what Sam had said in the car, put him on edge.  
“Of course I am.” She rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. “I’m just seeing what you know already so that we can compare notes.” Well that didn’t sound right. She had never held back information on a hunt before.  
“We can just skip the pleasantries if you don’t really want to talk about the hunt. I don’t need reason to want to see you.” He said truthfully. Andie’s eyes lit up at his words and she smiled again.  
“That sounds like a nice idea.” Her words were a whisper that washed over Dean skin, but she didn’t move. Dean decided a slow start was safe with Andie, he knew she could be temperamental. He reached his hands out to her, one going to her cheek, and the other going around her waist. He leaned in to kiss her, and helped her stand. Dean could feel the passion that she usually had, but she was keeping a tight reign on it, it seemed. He wasn’t going to push her, that was a good way to get stabbed in his mind. He led her back to the bed, but she laid down before him allowing Dean to settle between her knees.  
“This is really different you know. Going slow, leading.” Dean whispered as he kissed her. Her body tensed for the briefest of moments and Dean wasn’t sure if he had imagined it or not. They stripped off each others clothes, and Dean kissed her everywhere. She didn’t seem to be in a rush, in fact Dean noticed she barely squirmed at all under him. He finally decided to go for, since she didn’t seem to mind him taking charge this time. He lined himself up with her warmth and slid inside. She was hotter than usual but that only made him more frantic to want to slam into her. Still he resisted the urge, and he went slow. He built a slow rhythm and let the waves of their mutual orgasms wash over them.  
Sam had put his books down on one of the tables in the library, and headed to the bathroom. The library was mostly empty, which Sam appreciated, not having other people around meant he didn’t have to work so hard at covering what he was reading. He put himself back into his pants and walked over to the sink when something flashed in the mirror in front of him. He turned quickly fists raised and ready. But nobody was there. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the mirror behind him rattled from three solid thumps. He turned around and stared.  
Andie was standing in the mirror, her plum red hair the color he remember from their last meeting. She was holding up what looked like a piece of wood and was pointing at some markings that was on it.  
She pointed behind him.


	2. Mirrors

“Andie?” Sam asked looking at her in the mirror. She nodded and thrust her finger pointing past him again. He turned around and noticed she was reflected again in another mirror. He moved to the side and was able to get a clear view of the note she had written him. BEWARE THE JABBERWOCK.   
“What’s a Jabberwock?” He asked looking at her again. Andie rolled her eyes and covered her mouth, then outlined the edges of the mirror. “Oh I get it, your trapped in the mirror and I can’t hear you.” Andie nodded fervently. “So how long have you been there? And how did you get there?” Andie’s eyes rolled again, and her shoulders slumped with a sigh. She held up three fingers, then held up her sign again pointing at the last word.  
“So what does a Jabberwock look like?” Sam asked trying to get any information she had. Andie shrugged then gestured to herself. “Wait! It looks like you?” Sam asked, the panic starting to rise in his voice a little. Andie held her hands up in question.  
“Because I just left Dean with you.” Sam looked around the room quickly. The mirror shook again as Andie knocked on it to get his attention. Then pointed out of the mirror. “You need me to get you out?” She nodded again. “Well I have an idea about that… but I need to know two things. Can you change mirrors?” Andie nodded once. “Okay, well then give me a minute.” Sam walked out of the bathroom, and returned an hour later with a three foot mirror. Andie jumped up from a sitting position as he entered. She looked exhausted and was sweating lightly that Sam could see.  
“Ok, next question. Can you swim?” Andie’s eyes got wide, but she nodded her head slowly. “Alright, come on.” Sam pointed at the mirror. Andie took a deep centering breath, then positioned herself in front of the mirror Sam was holding. Sam heard a knocking sound from the mirror that he was holding and noticed that she had moved from one mirror to the other.  
“Alright, hang on.” Sam covered the mirror so as not to draw attention from other people, then carried it out to the motel pool and uncovered her.  
“I’m gonna hold the mirror over the pool, the hope is that the pool will reflect the mirror and you should be able to swim out.” Andie crossed her arms over her chest and huffed at his word should, then gestured to the pool. Sam held the mirror out over the pool, and got as close as possible. Andie didn’t have long as soon as the mirror was over the pool, it filled with water and she started to float. Now she just had to center herself with the pool, and hope that she would fall through the reflection. After several seconds she realized she was going to have to swim as the tightening in her chest made itself obvious. Sam felt her struggle with the mirror and then felt a splash as she connected with the pool. He tugged the mirror away so as to keep her from getting trapped again. Sam pulled her up over the edge of the pool as she sputtered and chocked trying to breath. Her clothes and hair were dripping wet and she lay on the edge shaking.  
“You okay?” He asked rising to retrieve one of the motels towels. It wasn’t very cold, but Andie was body was wracked with shivers. He wrapped the towel around her and she convulsed mildly at his touch. “Come on.” Sam lifted her up and helped her to his and Dean’s motel room. The room was empty and unused, which meant that Dean was probably still with the Jabberwock. Sam pushed that thought away unsure whether it was a good or bad thing. When he closed the door, Andie dropped the towel and started to strip her wet clothes off. Sam turned around and his face heated with embarrassment. “Maybe I should go.” He voiced his discomfort.  
“Actually…” Her voice shook. “I was hoping you would help me.” Sam turned back to gape at her, which was a mistake since she had lost all of her clothing. Pool water ran in rivulets down her neck and along her breasts. Which were peaked from the cold, Sam hoped. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was broken out in goose-flesh. Her wet hair clung to the curves of her hips, and Sam snapped his eyes back up to look at her face. “Please, Sam. I need help.” She was trembling as her tongue flicked out over her lips to wet them. Her skin had a sickly pale pallor under the pink flush that had taken over all over her body.   
“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sam’s voice was scratchy and he struggled to speak the words, as he made sure to keep his eyes only on Andie’s eyes. She walked over to him clumsily, revealing to Sam a more vulnerable side to this sexy hunter.  
“I… I could die. I’ve never gone this long before.” She whispered the words as she rested a hand against his chest, moving her lips closer to his with every word. “I’m sorry to put you in this position. But I need your help I can’t wait.” Her lips fell against his softly. Her breathing was heavy and lust filled as she worked his lips trying to get them to kiss her back.  
“Andie, this is wrong. Your with my brother, we shouldn’t.” He had grabbed her shoulders to hold her away from him, and she slumped into his strength.  
“I’m not with anyone Sam, no one can keep up with me, and no one should have to.” Her skin was feverish to his touch and every second seemed to sap at her energy. She groaned and attempted to curl in on herself, finding resistance from his hands.  
“What’s wrong.” He asked coaxing her from a standing position to lean on him as the sat on the floor. She wrapped on arm around her middle, and grabbed one of his hands as she pleaded with her eyes. He let his hand be moved to her thigh, were he touched her silky smooth yet clammy skin. He didn’t know why she needed this and why she wasn’t pushing to get Dean, but he wasn’t sure she would ever tell him. “I’d like an explanation later.” He murmured as his lips pressed against hers. She parted her lips instantly to deepen this kiss, and while he was the one going through the steps he knew she was in control of the situation. His fingers danced across the skin of her thigh until he found the heat of her core. She was so hot he thought she might burn a hole through the ground, and when he nudged at her entrance with his finger it was like an electric shock through hi, straight to his cock. She let him continue to play with her as her fingers worked to undo his pants. She completely ignored his shirt as she finally freed his from his pants, and she shoved him backwards so his head his the floor and she could mount him.

Dean woke to Andie’s nails running across his chest sharply. He hissed in pain as she drew blood, and his eyes popped open to look at her. What he saw freaked him out. Andie was kneeling over him, she had sharp claws and teeth, as well as blood red hair that curtained around her face.  
“Hey there, Cowboy.” She said, her voice dripping with venom.  
“Son of a Bitch.” He howled as she gouged her nails deeper in his skin.

“Shit.” Sam cried as Andie mounted him, sliding all of Sam’s considerable length into her wet heat slowly.  
“Christ, Sam.” She gasped as he filled her almost to a point of pain. “Time to move.” She whispered against his lips. She rolled her hips and Sam lifted his hips in time with her, grunting as she squeezed her muscles around him. He tried to sit up and take control of the act, but she showed him a burst of strength that he hadn’t expected and he was forced back on the floor as she slid up and down his length.

“Now that’s not very nice.” Fake Andie said as Dean spit the words at her. “Here I thought we were having a nice time.”  
“We were until you decided to go all monster on me.” Fake Andie looked at Dean in mock offense. “Well I mean it was just such an easy trap. Three hunters for the price of one.” But unfortunately for you, there is only one of me so I can’t trap you in the mirror like your sexy friend here.” The monster ran her hands over Andie’s form touching herself appreciatively. “I am so damn hot.” She smirked. “But now I have to kill you.” She shrugged.

Andie’s breasts bounced as she worked her way to her climax, making Sam grunt out his release and she cried out unabashedly. She collapsed on top of him, and Sam could feel her fever breaking, and her breathing starting to even out.  
“What the Hell, Andie?” He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face. She climbed off him, tossing a towel to him as she cleaned herself up and got dressed.  
“Look it’s complicated and a long story. And if you really want to know, I’ll tell you later. But right now, Dean still…” she cut off as they heard Dean cry out from the motel room down the way.  
“Crap!” Sam exclaimed as he pulled up his pants. “Let’s go we have to hurry.”  
“I need to get something from my car. Please tell me that bitch left it here?”  
“Yeah, we saw it when I dropped Dean off with fake you.” Sam responded as they ran out the door.


	3. Jabberwock

Andie made a Dash for her car as Sam pulled his pistol out and charged the room that he had dropped Dean off at earlier. Andie was next to him in a flash after grabbing a bastard sword out of her car. It was made from very bright steel and the hilt had a dark pulsing ruby embedded in it.  
“Seriously? I thought you used knives?” Sam asked as he saw the somewhat awkward way Andie held the blade.  
“It’s a man’s sword, but I’ve got it. We have to behead the Jabberwock, that gun is useless again it.” She said with frustration. Sam kicked the door open and saw Dean on the bed with a slightly darker version of Andie crouched over him. She had claws and fangs and her claws of one hand were breaking the skin of Dean’s chest.  
“Dean!” Sam yelled, the Jabberwock turned and snarled at the two intruders at the door.  
“Come get some Bitch!” Andie yelled at herself. Fake Andie bolted from on top of Dean and charged at Andie while Sam moved around to avoid her and went to Dean. The Jabberwock collided with Andie knocking her off her feet and causing her to drop the sword. They tumbled with each other and the Jabberwock changed its appearance to better match Andie. They finally stopped rolling and neither Dean or Sam knew which one was which. They hit each other and pulled hair scratching each other and bite the other using anything they could to get the upper hand.  
“Come on Dean sit up.” Sam encouraged trying to get his brother up and out of the fight and also to assess the damage the Jabberwock had cause. Sam noticed that one of the Andie’s had gotten the upper hand and was kneeling near the other with an empty trash bin raised to strike the other. Sam wasn’t sure which on was which, but he refused to stand there and do nothing. He lifted his pistol and took a shot at Andie’s back. She screamed and crumpled forward, dropping her makeshift weapon.   
“Fuck Sam!! Wrong one.” The other Andie on the ground grew out her claws and slashed them at the face of the Andie he had just shot.   
“I’m alright, Sam. It’s not as bad as it looks. What they hell is going on?” Dean asked as he sat up putting a hand on his brother.  
“Uh, apparently the Andie that I dropped you off with earlier was actually a Jabberwock. And it is some kind of shapeshifting monster, that trapped her in a mirror. Anyway, I found her and we got here as as you were getting attacked by it. It needs to be beheaded these guns are useless against it.”  
“I got this.” Dean jumped out of the motel bed and side across the floor grabbing the keen blade that Andie had dropped. He lifted it up and with one fluid motion was brought across the floor in front of the Jabberwock and slid the blade through its neck. Her head fell off as Andie looked up, then she fell over clutching her shoulder.  
“Damn Sam, your nothing if not consistent.” Andie groaned and Dean realized he had shot her in the same place he had shot her when they first met. “No chance of your Angel coming and healing me again?” Andie said loopily as she continued to loose blood.  
“Call Bobby. See if he can meet us. We need help.” Sam grabbed his phone and dialed Bobby.  
“Hey Bobby. It’s Sam. Look it’s bad, we’ve got a body to get rid of and we have an injured hunter. We can’t go to a hospital cause of Dick, he will be looking for us. Can you meet us. Lakeshore Motel, room thirteen.” He hung up the phone and looked to Dean. He had Andie’s head resting in his lap pressing his hands on the back of her shoulder. “He’s on his way, but he’s gonna be several hours.  
“The bullet didn’t go through, go get the medical kit from the Impala. You have your work cut out for you. Serves you right for shooting her again.” Sam could tell that even though Dean was joking, he was hurting too. Sam went out to the Impala and returned quickly with the sewing kit and other necessities he was going to need.  
“How’s your chest Dean?” Sam asked, pulling out thread and scissors and a lighter as well as a small knife.  
“It’s fine, you can work on it later. Help me pick her up and put her on the table.” Sam cut Andie’s shirt up the back so that her skin was exposed, and Dean pulled the tattered and bloody remains of his shirt off. Dean grabbed a clean towel and pressed it to the gouged claw marks, and moved to sit in front Andie, pulling her hair away from her back. “You’re gonna be okay, sweetheart.”  
“Hold her down, Dean.” Sam said, holding up a bottle of high proof alcohol. He took a long swig from the bottle as Dean held her down by her arms, Sam leaned across her lower half, and poured about a quarter of the bottles contents on her wound causing her to scream. Sam grabbed the knife and dug into the entry hole searching for the bullet he had left lodged in her back. Dean kissed the top of her head, as she whimpered through the pain. Finally Sam brought the knife out with the bullet and Andie practically collapsed into a puddle on the table under him. He retrieved the needle and thread and made quick work of sewing up the wound. He passed the bottle to Dean, and lifted Andie over to the bed gently.  
“So what the hell happened?” Dean asked as Sam came over with the sewing kit.


	4. Picking up the Pieces

Andie rested while they waited for Bobby to show up. Between their various injuries and the state of the dead body they were hiding it was best if they just stayed put. Sam continued to fidget uncomfortably as he thought about everything that had happened. If the cops showed up right now, things would be very bad for the group. They might let Andie go since she seemed like a victim with the bullet hole that Sam had put in her shoulder, but with Dick out to get them even that was an unlikely scenario. He also couldn’t stop replaying the time he had been alone with Andie before they came to Dean’s aid. He wasn’t sure what that was all about. The way she acted toward him had never suggested that she was actually interested in him before, and even during the sex things were very disconnected. He looked over to the bed where he had laid her down, her chest rose and fell with the depth of sleep.  
“Hey Dean. Remember last time we met up with Andie, and you told me you thought she was sick? Did you ever figure anything out about that?” Sam asked the question tentatively, trying not to give too much away.  
“She never said she was sick, just that she had been hurt. Why do you ask?” Dean looked at Sam, the lines of worry and suspicion never far from the older Winchester’s face.  
“Well I think you were right. I think she is sick. When I found her in the mirror she was feverish and doubled over in pain. And I remember her being a little like that when we saw her last time.”  
“Well she seemed fine when you guys came into the room, at least until you shot her.” Dean offered. “What happened in between you getting her out of the mirror and coming here to get me?” Dean asked looking from his brother to Andie.  
“Oh nothing,” Sam answered kicking himself internally for answering to quickly. Dean eyed his carefully.  
“When we saw Andie last time,” Dean’s voice was strained and even. “She acted that way and then we screwed, did the two of you have sex?” Sam couldn’t bring himself to look at his older brother, and Dean’s temper was almost to its boiling point when a knocked sounded at the door. They both turned startled, neither one of them moving. The knock came again.  
“You idjits need to let me in before I start to look suspicious.” Bobby’s voice sounded from outside the door, and both brothers let out a breath, before Sam got up to let him in. Andie sat up a little in the bed, Bobby’s voice waking her. Dean looked at her, the hurt evident in his eyes then gave Bobby a quick hug in greeting.  
“Hey there I’m Bobby Singer, and you are?” Bobby asked taking in the tension in the room, and Andie’s physical state.  
“Andie Neale, hunter and walking bullet magnet for Sam Winchester.” Andie said with a half hearted smile.  
“Oh so this isn’t the first time he’s shot you then? So what kind of trouble are you boys in?” Bobby asked turning just in time to get a glimpse of Sam giving Dean a drop it look. “I guess it’s pretty bad.” Bobby huffed. “Why don’t you two get that body and dispose of it. I’ll talk with Andie and we will make up some kind of excuse for the locals to buy into.” Everyone nodded and went about their appointed task.  
“Alright, spill it.” Bobby said as soon as the roar from the Impala’s engine was gone.  
“What are you talking about?” Andie said pouring herself a shot of the alcohol that Sam had poured on her.  
“Sam and Dean. And you. Where do you fit into this and why is Dean looking bullets at Sam while Sam can barely look at Dean at all?” Bobby was a no nonsense kind of person and Andie respected that.  
“I fucked both of them.” Andie said quite calmly. “Dean first, and a few times over the last several months, Sam just before we called you. Last time I saw the boys Dean tried to tell me he was falling in love with me. I am poison and not good for either man.” Andie finished looking away from Bobby.  
“Why would you sleep with both of them?” Bobby asked completely taken aback by the ease that she answered him.  
“It’s complicated but the gist is I’m sick. I literally need sex, or I will go crazy or possibly die. I had been trapped in a mirror for days, and Sam was there able to help me. He didn’t really want to be with me, and I didn’t really want to be with him, but that is my life. I make the best of it.” Andie gave a sour laugh before walking away from Bobby to where the blood had pooled from the fight. Bobby stood there stunned. He had heard about sex magic and curses, but he had never actually talked about them or ever met someone who was afflicted by one.  
“What happened to make you this way?” He asked trying to get to the center of the situation so that everyone would be in the best possible place after. Andie seemed to take him in for a minute, then put her hands on her hips.  
“When I was eighteen I fell in love. He was the most intoxicating person I had ever met and I felt like I would die without him. I wasn’t far from being right. Three years into our ‘relationship’ I found out I was pregnant. I had the natural reaction of ever twenty-one year old I freaked out then was excited when he told me it was the best thing ever. Three months later I figured out he was an incubus and this was just part and parcel to his whole sha-bam.” Andie pulled her clothes apart some showing the jagged scar that ran along her hip line. “I was admitted to a psychiatric hospital after I stabbed the little demon out of myself.” She had hot tears streaming down her face. “I think it was the only reason that I didn’t die and why I’m not with him any more. Being separated from him for a long enough time disconnected me from his poison, but I was never the same. See my body was used to the constant rush of the demon sex and now I crave it to the point of insanity. Fever, cramps, seizures if I let it go long enough. These are just parts of me now, and no one should have to put up with this.” Her voice was breaking at the end of her explanation, and it wasn’t until she readjusted her clothing and looked up that she realized Dean and Sam were standing in the doorway staring at her. They had heard what at least part of what she had told Bobby.  
“Andie…” Dean said softly. She turned her face away from his in pain and embarrassment.  
“Do you need my help with anything else? I’m kinda in desperate need of a shower and a change of scenery.” She said harshly.  
“No.” Bobby said, noticing no one else was going to answer her. Andie pushed past Dean and Sam.  
“Wait, Andie… You don’t…” Dean grabbed her by the arm as she walked by.  
“Let go of me Dean. You don’t need to pretend with me.” She spit his words back at him but he could see the anguish in her eyes. “I am not the girl for you. I don’t love you.” She pulled at her arm with a muffled yelp as it tugged slightly at her stitches.  
“You don’t mean that.” Dean said letting go of her arm.  
“I fucked your brother, didn’t I?” She all but snarled at Dean, and Sam’s eyes dropped to his shoes. “Don’t call me.” And she walked out the door without another word.  
“It’s probably for the best Dean.” Sam said quietly.  
“Shut up.” Was the only response he could give his brother. His blood was practically boiling and he his entire being deflated as the door slammed shut behind Andie.  
“Listen to your brother Dean. The girl is not in a good place and needs space.” Bobby said. “Come on, help me get this blood out of the carpet. The maid is going to hate us.”


End file.
